


1 - Miku

by jessetheautobot



Series: Scratched [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessetheautobot/pseuds/jessetheautobot
Summary: A glimpse of how Miku was treated by bots before three tragedies struck.
Series: Scratched [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139765
Kudos: 5





	1 - Miku

**Author's Note:**

> First work in AO3 :0  
> I hope this doesn't turn cringy-  
> A lil' info, chapter names are the character's names, and are told in their pov.

Gazing over at the Energon fountain, was my worst enemy. The impostor of me stares back with her menacing optics. I lean forward, noticing a scar running horizontally from my right optic. Dexter had left it there, warning me to stay out of his sight while conducting his "duty" to torment poor fragile bots, those like me. I look up at the fountain, where a metal sculpture of the legendary Matrix of Leadership stood. This fountain was built in honour of the peace (hopefully everlasting) that Primus fought for. 

Completely oblivious to my surroundings, Dexter and his pathetic gang shoved me into the fountain. 

"No swimming, Mikuto," Dexter mocked, pulling out a sign from the ground which read "STRICTLY NO SWIMMING". He whacked my face with it before throwing it into the fountain just so I could have a 'companion'.

"Stop it," I growled, standing up. "And call me by Miku, not my full na-"

Dexter pats my helm softly. "Aww, is the poor little fox mad?" he asked in a sweet voice. "Let me take you to your mami~"

I picked up the sign, raised it up high before whamming it down on Dexter's helm, but he was quicker. He dodged before kicking me into the centre of the fountain. I propped myself forward in an attempt to not break the fountain with my bare back. I've been there, done that. Ba wasn't the slightest amused by that. 

Dexter burst into a bundle of laughter before walking off, presumably to celebrate his success on getting me in trouble.

"Miku?"

I know that deep voice.

"Umm, hi ba," I responded timidly. 

My sire is a data clerk who sorts out files in Iacon, which is the place where his two "bundles of joy" were created. He was a-helm-and-a-half-chassis taller than my carrier, who stood beside him with a frown. I could tell behind that frown was tears of sadness, questions on why am I hurt. I call my parental units using Earth terms, since I find it much more connecting to them. 

Ma lifted me up and embraced me tightly. 

"Ma, I'm sorry," I started. "It won't happen again."

"What do you mean 'won't happen again'?!" ma yelled in worry, pulling me away to meet with her optics filled with pain. 

"Elita, please calm down," ba comforted.

"Orion!" ma turned to ba. "She's being bullied, at such a young age!" 

Suddenly, a yellow little figure tugged on ba's servo. He has the same sky blue optics like ma, along with his signature, handsome face given by ba. 

"Wat happen?" he asked. Ba smiled lightly, patting my twin brother's helm gently.

"We will talk later, Bumblebee," ba informed with a soft voice. 

Ma turned back to me. The fear to confirm her assumption that I was being beaten up unreasonably was not helping either. I walked past ma before stopping at a distance.

"Let's go home."

**Tbc...**


End file.
